Endou Mamoru
Endou Mamoru (円堂守) ist einer der Hauptcharaktere im Inazuma Eleven Universum. Er ist ein Torwart, ein Libero und der Käpitän von Raimon und Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven. Er war der Coach von Raimon in Inazuma Eleven GO. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *''"Der Kapitän der Raimon-Elf: Sein Herz brennt für den Fußball."'' Hintergrund Als Endou noch klein war hat er, als er etwas zum Schuppen getragen hat, ein Notizbuch seines Großvaters, dessen Stirnband und Torwarthandschuhe und einen alten Fußball gefunden. In diesem Moment wollte er Fußball spielen. Obwohl sein Vater es ihm erlaubte zu spielen, war seine Mutter dagegen, weil sie Angst hatte, dass ihm etwas schlimmes zustoßen könnte, wie es damals seinem Großvater passiert war. Aber Endou redete auf sie ein, bis sie ihn endlich hat spielen lassen. Später traf er dann Fuyuka (welcher er meistens Fuyuppe genannt hat) und die beiden haben viel mit einander gespielt. Sie beide waren gute Freunde. Endou muntert Fuyuka immer auf, wenn sie weinte und Endou wird immer mit einem Fußball gezeigt. Eines Tages ist Fuyuka verschweunden und kam nicht mehr zur Schule und Endou hat sie bis zum Anfang von Staffel 3 nie wieder gesehen. In Staffel 3 erinnert sich Endou immer noch daran, dass sie Freunde waren, als sie noch klein waren. Aussehen Im Anime hat Endou braune Haare mit zwei abstehenden Spitzen an den Seiten und einer an seiner Stirn. Er hat schwarze Augen. Er hat immer ein orangenes Stirnband an und sieht seinem Großvater, Daisuke als dieser noch Teenager war. Er trägt Raimons Torwarttrikot und, wenn er nicht trainiert in Staffel 1, die Schuluniform. In Staffel 2 trägt er die normale Raimonuniform, als Coach Hitomiko ihn als Libero einsetzt. In Staffel 3 trägt er den Inazuma Japan Trainingsanzug, wenn er über die Insel läuft und sein Torwarttrikot, bei Spielen. Er hat nur einmal ein normales Inazuma Japan Trikot, im Spiel gegen Neo Japan. Er wird nur selten mit anderen, als den oben erwähnten Klamotten gesehen. Einzig in Ending 5 sieht man Endou etwas anderes tragen. In diesem Ending trägt er ein grünes T-Shirt auf dem ein Blitz abgebildet ist, beige Shorts Sandalen. In einem der Inazuma Eleven Artwork Covers von 2009 wird gezeigt, dass Endou eine weiße Yukata mit vielen blauen Fußbällen darauf besitzt. In Inazuma Eleven GO ist Endou größer. Seine Frisur hat sich ein bisschen verändert, da seine Haare länger geworden sind, trägt er sie jetz komplett in hochgestellten Spitzen. Er trägt ein orangenes Shirt mit einem weißen Rand am Hals und eine Jacke darüber. Seine Jacke ist weiß einem orangenen Streifen, der an den Ärmeln runter läuft und braunen Enden. Der Kragen seiner Jacke ist hoch gestellt und am oberen Rand der innenseite braun. Dazu trägt er eine dunkelblaue Jeans und orange-weiße Schuhe mit gelben Schnürsenkeln. Im zweiten Film trägt er eine kurzärmlige Jacke mit einem orangenen Kreis, in dem sich ein dickerer Kreis mit einem weißen Punkt in der Mitte befindet auf beiden Ärmeln. Plot Staffel 1 Endou Mamoru ist ein sehr talentierter Torwart und der Enkel von einem der besten Torwäte in Japan, von dem gesagt wird, dass er vor Endou´s Geburt gestorben ist. Während der ersten Staffel überträgt Endou's Leidenschaft für Fußball sich auf seine Teamkameraden und zusammen wollen sie das Football Frontier gewinnen. In Folge 1 trainiert er mit Inazuma KFC. Während dem Training tauchen 2 Punks auf, schlagen Endou in den Bauch und einer von ihnen spuckt auf den Fußball, was Endou shockierte. Als einer der Punks den Ball in Richtung Kisaragi Mako schießt, taucht Gouenji auf und schießt dem Punk den Ball gegen den Kopf, was Endou überrascht. In der Nacht bittet er seinen Großvater, dass er Gouenji wieder treffen wird, was am nächsten Tag auch passiert. Auch wenn seine Fähigkeiten unglaublich sind, hat seine Schule keinen richtigen Fußball Club, da die sechs anderen Mitglieder nicht sonderlich an training interessiert sind. Er musste vier andere Mitglieder finden, um ein Spiel gegen Teikoku bestreiten zu können, da der Club sonst aufgelöst wird. Selbiges würde passieren, sollten sie das Spiel verlieren. Als der mysteriöse Stürmer Gouenji Shuuya in Endou´s Stadt zieht, beschließt der junge Torwart, neue Mitglieder für sein Team zu finden. Er stößt auf ein Problem, als Gouenji dem Team nicht beitreten will, aber am Tag des Spiels hilft er Raimon doch, sodass sie dank ihm ein Tor schießen konnten. Danach hatten sie Anfragen für Spiele gegen andere Mannschaften. Daraufhin kommen neue Mitglieder, wie Domon, welcher eigentlich ein Spion von Teikoku war, dem nachher allerdings vergeben wurde. Nachdem sie gegen verschiedene Teams gespielt haben, stehen sie im Finale wieder Teikoku gegenüber, wo Kidou mit dem Problem, ob sie Kageyama noch folgen oder nicht kämpft. Am Ende warnt Kidou Endou, dass sie vorsichtig sein sollen und später fallen Stahlträger von der Decke, da sie aber von Kidou gewarnt wurden, ist niemandem etwas passiert. Ichinose, der für tot gehalten wurde, trat dem Team um Endou später auch bei. Er kam ursprünglich um Aki und Domon zu treffen, ist aber in Japan geblieben, da er unbedingt mit Endou Fußball spielen wollte. Vor dem Finale des Football Frontiers, fand Endou heraus, dass am Tod seines Großvater höchstwahrscheinlich Kageyama schuld hatte, war aber in der Lage darüber hinweg zu kommen und Zeus zu besiegen. Staffel 2 Nachdem sie das Football Frontier gewonnen haben, haben Endou und die anderen ihre Schule zerstört vorgefunden. Ein Team von der Aliea Academy, Gemini Storm, hatte die Schule zerstört. Endou kämpfte gegen das Team, welches von Reize angeführt wurde, aber weil ihre Gegner viel besser waren, haben Endou und die anderen verloren. Der großteil des Teams wurde schwer verletzt. Sie starteten zu trainieren, damit sie Gemini Storm besiegen könnten. Später traten Zaizen Touko und Fubuki Shirou dem Team bei und mit ihrer Hilfe konnten sie Gemini Storm schlagen. Auf ihrem Weg trafen sie einige Leute, die Fußball mögen und ihrem Team beigetreten sind. Aber stärkere Teams, wie Epsilon und das master rank Team The Genesis, schlugen sie immer noch. Auch Kageyama versuchte Raimon mit seinem Team, Shin Teikoku Gakuen, zu besiegen, wurde aber selber besiegt. In Staffel 2 wird er etwas weniger überdreht, als er versteht, dass seine Teamkameraden wichtiger sind, als dass sie jeder Zeit eine Herausforderung bestehen können. Zum Beispiel als er versteht, dass es seine Schuld war, dass Kazemaru das Team verlassen hat, weil er nicht mit den Gegnern mithalten konnte, Endou aber immer wieder dazu drängte Aliea zu besiegen. Obwohl es eine Zeit gab, in der er sehr depressiv war, konnte er es überwinden. Sie schafften es Epsilon und Chaos, welches aus Prominence und Diamond Dust kombiniert war, mit der Hilfe von Gouenji und Aphrodi zu besiegen. Sie fanden auch Heraus, dass Coach Hitomiko die `Schwester´ von Gran, dem Captain von Genesis, war und Aliea Academy aus Menschen, die die Kraft des Aliea Meteoriten nutzten um stärker zu werden bestand. Sie lieferten sich einen harten Kampf gegen Genesis, gewannen aber letztendlich. Als sie weider zur Raimon zurück fahren, treffen sie ihren finalen Gegner: Dark Emperors, die komplett aus alten Teammitgliedern und Freunden bestehen. Aber wegen Endou's Beharrlichkeit, die Herzen seiner Freunde zu erreichen, war es ihm möglich sie von dem Aliea Meteorit zu befreien und diesen zu zerstören. Staffel 3 During the FFI, Endou continues to be very passionate for soccer. He still motivates his other teammates with inspiring confidence and encouragement. Unlike before, his passion for soccer and playing in the FFI has spurred him into waking up very early to practice, something he rarely did as he always liked to sleep in. He was shocked to see Coach Hitomiko when she brought a team Neo Japan which consists of players who weren't called during the formation of Inazuma Japan. He and his team goes up in soccer ranks as they eventually challenge their former teammate Ichinose. During this time, his grandfather was eventually revealed to be alive. This may be the most challenging tournament his team has ever faced, where their friendship will truly be tested as well. While Kageyama planned on destroying Endou's team in the beginning, he became a minor protagonist due to the events of episode 105. However, Endou still has to face the true person who plotted to kill his grandfather. It was revealed soon after that Kageyama was just a pawn of the true villain, Garshield Bayhan. Afterward, their next fight was against The Kingdom and their coach is Garshield. After getting more info, they learned that The Kingdom is having a hard time especially their captain, though with of the help of the detective, they were able to arrest Garshield for his actions and the real coach of the Kingdom returnes. But more trouble ensues when Garshield later escapes and attacks Cotarl team, Little Gigant, though this time, he is finally defeated and arrested and now the next match of Inazuma Japan begins against Little Gigant. But this time Endou needs to perfect his new hissatsu for the strongest battle yet against Little Gigant. As Inazuma Japan fought against Little Gigant, he finally mastered God Catch and both teams are now on the edge for the winning point. Then he uses a perfect Jet Stream with Gouenji and Toramaru and they score, making Inazuma Japan the winner. They return home after the FFI and move on to graduation.He then have a match and they been devided into to groups old raimon and new raimon endou is in old raimon.